


Polarity

by ScarletteWrites



Series: Deceptikids [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing, Team Bonding, Via Accidents, because teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteWrites/pseuds/ScarletteWrites
Summary: Tala and Alex have began arguing a lot, much to the confusion of both their friends and Decepticon partners.During a mission with Breakdown (convinced to take them out in the hopes of them finally working things out) they bump into rouge ‘con Arachnid, who is also after the Polarity Gauntlet. During the fight, the kids get trapped and the two are stuck until Breakdown can come and rescue them.(Deceptikids AU version of the episode 'Metal Attraction')





	1. Keeping It Together (Not Really But They're Trying)

As the Decepticons quickly found out, humans were very fickle creatures. Anything from temperature to food, humans were diverse in their ability to handle it. It seemed also, in their interaction.

The Cons weren’t sure what started it, but Tala and Alex suddenly turned on one another.

They were never malicious with eachother, but it was obvious there was some tension between the two. Tension that they didn’t want to talk about. It was beginning to affect their work, Alex becoming more stressed and anxious and Tala becoming more distant and angry. Their guardians decided it was time for an ‘intervention’.

Luckily, an old Decepticon weapon had shown up right on time. Breakdown had taken up the role of collecting, Knockout told him not to, he was still technically in recovery after the loss of his optic; it was massive trauma and he needed more time, there was so many things that could go wrong, but Breakdown insisted he needed to do this to make up for what happened. It had been Starscream to suggest he take both Tala and Alex, citing their knowledge of practical and theoretical physics. Knockout knew what he was up to, so he held his glossa, but he wished they could have it some other way.

Alex and Tala agreed cautiously, Breakdown had been uncomfortable with touching the children ever since the incident with MECH, he’d been getting better the past few weeks but… this was a big step, and not one to be taken without thinking it through. Breakdown assured them that he was fine with it, they weren’t really humans to him, they were Decepticons.

“I need to do this, KO.” Breakdown said, trying to placate the frustrated doctor.

Knockout sighed, “I’m worried. You… you need more time, Breakdown.”

“Is that coming from my doctor or my conjunx endura?”

“ _Both_ , if it’s enough to stop you from going.” Knockout resisted slightly when Breakdown pulled him into a hug.

“I know how far I can push myself, Knockout.” Breakdown bumped their helms together, “I’ll be fine.”

Knockout huffed, he knew how stubborn Breakdown could be about these types of things. “Fine, fine. You’re cleared for duty.”

“Thanks, KO-”

“But this time,” Knockout pointed sharply at him, “You come back in one piece.”

Breakdown smiled, “I always do come back, though.”

 

“I heard Starscream talking about a rouge Decepticon arriving on Earth.” Alex said, munching on his pre-mission snack.

Tala pretended she didn’t hear him, but Daisy responded anyway, “Knockout and Breakdown mentioned that too, I hope they’re okay.”

“Who care? They’re a rouge, it would be easier if the Autobots just killed them for us.” Tala muttered disdainfully.

Daisy’s eyes widened, “What’s the matter with you, Tala?”

“I’m just saying maybe there’s a reason they didn’t show. Maybe they’re like… an evil Decepticon or something!” Tala shouted, “I dunno! I don’t trust ‘em one bit though!”

Alex blinked, “You’ve… never even met them before.”

“SHUT UP!” Tala screamed, “I know what I’m talking about, okay?!”

Tala stomped off, throwing the remainder of her food into her jacket pocket. The vehicon watching them just stared as she left, unsure of whether to follow her or not.

Alex sighed tiredly. Daisy looked confused and frightened, Tala had never acted like that before. Max didn’t seem to notice and continued colouring.

“Great.” Alex muttered.

 

When Alex arrived at the Bridge, Tala was already there with her enersuit active. She looked bored, but bored was better than angry, Alex supposed.

Breakdown arrived a few minutes later, explaining Knockout needed to put this gross glue stuff on his patch to stop him from getting sand inside his missing optic. He smiled casually when the two kids made varying levels of disgusted faces.

“Ready to go?” Breakdown asked, holding out his servo.

“As I’ll ever be.” Tala muttered under her breath, being lifted up to a spot on Breakdown’s shoulder.

Alex stumbled slightly climbing onto Breakdown’s hand, more used to Starscream’s slender and more pointed digits. But once he managed it Breakdown similarly held his servo up to his shoulder allowing Alex to climb onto it. Alex activated his suit, the robotic looking armor shifting from the chestpiece he usually wore under his clothes. As the final plate snapped into place, he reached up and grabbed the visor, snapping it down to cover his face. Tala copied the motion a few seconds later.

Breakdown walked through the Groundbridge, Alex looked back to see Knockout standing cross-armed a few feet away, Daisy waving at them kindly. Alex watched as they disapeared in the swirling greens of the groundbridge, being replaced with a rocky desert. Breakdown’s optic seemed locked onto the radar, which said the relic was only a few feet away. Breakdown offered a servo to Tala to help her down, Alex simply activated his jetpack and jumped off, which seemed to startle Breakdown, the mech quickly brushed it off though.

He gave them a quick look over before speaking, “This should be a quick in-out, but stay on your guard. If we found this signal-”

“-The Autobots might’ve too.” Tala finished.

“Right. Stay close, stay together.” Breakdown ordered, transforming his servo into a hammer.

Tala seemed content with just hanging around, using her jetpack for extra leverage as she climbed onto a rock and perched on it. Alex was a little frustrated with the whole thing, he hated sand and deserts and this place was nothing _but_ that.

Alex suddenly stood up, hearing a noise not far behind them and his proximity sensor briefly picked something up.

::Did you hear that?:: Alex asked over the internal comms.

::Hear _what_?:: Tala responded.

::Will you two be quiet?!:: Breakdown ordered sharply. Both kids were startled - Breakdown had never spoke to them like that before - they both turned at looked at him, he was looking around with his shoulder cannon primed - Tala recognized the faint whirring sound.

The Decepticons heard a rock tumble directly behind Breakdown, and they all turned towards the noise.

Stood in the crevice was another cybertronian - but this one didn’t look anything like the Decepticon’s they’d met. They were spindly, and had multiple spider-like legs.

::What the fuck is that thing?!:: Tala shrieked.

Before any of them could respond, the spider-like cybertronian laughed. She lunged down and kicked Breakdown in the face.

“Breakdown!” Tala yelled, turning on the external comms.

The large ‘Con seemed to have temporarily forgotten the two humans were there, swinging at the small spider. But when Tala called out to him it grabbed his attention.

As well as the spider’s.

The spider laughed again, outstretching their arm at them. They fired out a strange, sticky substance that caused the two humans to barrel backwards into a cave. All the pair heard was a loud rumble before a bunch of rocks fell in front of the entrance.

“Hell!” Tala screamed, trying to pull free whatever was keeping her stuck to Alex.

“Tala- Tala! You need to calm down!” Alex said. The two were attached at the arm and most of the… what Alex could only describe as ‘webbing’ was covering most of their torsos.

Tala seemed to stop struggling after a moment - whether she was listening to him or just tired herself out Alex didn’t know.

“We’re stuck.” Tala said simply.

“Don’t worry, Breakdown will come get us soon.” Alex explained, he tried activating the internal comms in hopes of reaching Breakdown, only to receive static back, “Internal comms are down.”

“That means long range is down too.” Tala slammed her head down, which made a solid ‘thunk’ sound, “Ow.”

Alex decided to ignore that, “Looks like we might be here a while.”

Tala groaned.


	2. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally figures out what's bugging Tala, and the two finally have a heart-to-heart. Also spiders are gross.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Alex decided to speak. “Do you wanna play eye-spy?”

Tala rolled her eyes, “Yeah, lets see, we got dirt, dirt, and- you guessed it! More dirt.”

“There is no need to be so sarcastic.”

I don’t need a reason to be sarcastic.” Tala retorted.

Alex experimentally moved his arm around, finding it had more motion that before. With one big pull he managed to get his arm out, “It seems this ‘webbing’ deteriorates over time.”

“I mean, that’s what we can __hope__ it is.”

Alex glared, “They’re literally a __spider__. Also, it doesn’t look like that.”

Tala snapped her head around, “How do you-?!”

“I have unlimited access to the Nemesis’ datafiles.” Alex explained.

“ _ _Gross__.” Tala replied.

Alex found it hard to argue.

 

It seemed Alex was right, the ‘webbing’ did deteriorate over time. However, it was still extremely hard to peel off. The stuff kept getting stuck to his fingers once he managed to pull it off his armor causing the rock next to him to become coated in the stuff.

Tala sat a few feet away, sulkily pulling away at the webbing. Alex caught sight of a big chunk right between her shoulder and her chest that it looked like she couldn’t get to. Alex walked over cautiously, before offering his hand towards the chunk of web, “Here let me-”

Tala pulled away sharply, “Don’t __touch__ me.”

Alex moved back slightly, before slamming his fist on the floor, “What is your problem with me?”

“What’s your problem with me?!” Tala snapped back.

Alex softened slightly, “I-I, I don’t understand.”

“C’mon! Like I don’t know how someone like you thinks about someone like me!”

Alex blinked, “Because… I’m white?”

“What?! No!” Tala replied, “Because your __smart__. You’re in college studying junk most adults don’t understand, you speak a bunch of languages, your nice to people and I’m just- I’m bad, okay? And I get that. So you don’t have to keep pretending to be nice to me.”

“Tala, you’re not-”

Tala pulled up her mask to wipe at her eyes, “I break the law! I steal stuff! I’ve ran away from home more times than I can count! I break stuff and I’m mean and I don’t deserve Daisy or anybody because I’m too STUPID-”

“I DON’T THINK YOU’RE STUPID.” Alex screamed, “You’re not stupid! I-I mean, what you did for Knockout-”

Tala hiccuped, “He __told__ me-”

“I couldn’t do that though! When I met Starscream I was terrified! It was the scariest thing I ever saw! And you- you saw something like that, and you offered to __help__.” Alex sighed, resting his head on the floor, “I wish I could be brave like you. I wish I could run away or break things but… I’m too scared.”

Alex let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding when Tala smiled at him, her face was still messy and tired but at least she was __smiling__.

“You know,” Tala said weakly, “I think that's the first time I ever heard you shout.”

Alex laughed, “I think this is the first time we’ve had a conversation where you haven’t started swearing or made a dirty joke.”

The two stared at eachother before bursting into giggles.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.” Tala said softly.

Alex wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side, “It’s fine.” His voice dropped as he became more serious, “Tala, if something like that is ever bothering you again, you have to tell me. If I know about it we can talk through it and I can help you.”

 

Tala paused for a moment before speaking again, “Uh… Alex?”

“Yes?”

“I think we’re stuck together again.”

Alex’s eyes widened as he stared at the chunk he attempted to remove from Tala’s side now stuck to his. “Oh.”

 

“So what’s your deal?” Tala asked.

Alex raised his head, distracted from his task of cutting through the web with a slightly sharp stone he’d found on the ground. “Pardon?”

Tala rolled her eyes, “C’mon. We just did a big heart-to-heart. I figure now’s a good a time as any to talk about, yanno, the boring stuff. Not like we’ve got anywhere else to be.”

Alex smiled, “Alright then.” He cleared his throat before turning back to the webbing, but continued talking while scrapping at it, “I live with my mom in Cambridge - that’s in England, by the way.”

“I know where Cambridge is, jackass.” She replied playfully.

“Mhm. I’m currently attending college - oh, I’m 17, forgot that. Uh, what else would you need to know?”

“Why is just you and your mom?” Tala asked, “Not judging - my dad’s not in the picture either, just curious.”

“My father was… um… a perfectionist.” He slowed down slightly, “And… he wasn’t a good man. Especially after I came out as… uh…” He shook his head, “My mother finally realised she deserved better and took me and left. They weren’t married so it wasn’t hard, I don’t know if he ever tried to get me back from my mother but obviously it didn’t work.”

“...My dad didn’t bother even trying to take me with him when he left my mom.” Tala said, “Nobody even knows where he went, not my mom, not my uncle, not my lolo, __nobody__.”

She sucked in a breath, “I’m surprised you didn’t mention you weren’t straight before now. I haven’t come out to my mom yet but Daisy knows and a couple kids at school…” She paused, “they guessed.”

“I’m not straight, but that’s not what I came out to my parents as.”

Tala turned to look at him, “Oh, does that mean you’re-”

“Trans. Yes.” He looked around, “I’d prefer it if this stayed between us. Most people back home don’t know I’m…”

“Hey don’t worry about it, dude. It’s not a problem if you don’t want me to say anything.” Tala said casually, she took his smile and nod as a sign it was here turn, “I’m 16, I’m from Nevada and uh, you probably already guessed me and Daisy go pretty far back.”

“I could tell, she trusts you a lot.” Alex gave her a quick smile in response to her flustered expression before trying to cut them loose from one another again, “I think this web-stuff is starts to harden once separated.”

“Urgh, gross.” Tala kicked a rock, “Not only are there cybertronians that look like spiders, they gotta act like them too?”

Alex grinned, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of spiders.”

“I’m not.” Tala huffed defensively, “I just don’t like ‘em.”

“That rogue or spiders?” Alex asked.

“Both.”

Alex smashed the rock pretty hard against the web - causing the rock to crack against the wall slightly and startle Tala with the noise. Alex grunted, “I’ve almost got it.”

With one final, valiant smash he managed to break the last part of webbing connecting them, which cause them both to stumble slightly.

Alex let out a victorious cheer, Tala responded simply with, “Nice!”

“It feels like it’s been hours, where’s Breakdown?” Tala said.

Alex’s brain ran straight to a halt - in the trouble of getting rid of the web he had forgotten they were stuck in a cave. “Oh. I forgot.”

Tala laughed, “That’s amazing. I wish I had my phone so you could have heard yourself.”

Alex was stumped for several moments - going back through his memories to find a piece of information that was useful. Tala continued talking but that became background noise to his deep thought.

“The suits repair over time.” Alex muttered, before speaking more clearly, “Starscream informed me the suits self-repair if given enough time - maybe the comms are working again.”

“Okay.” She replied. The two stared at eachother silently for several seconds, “Why aren’t you…?”

Alex looked away, “You know Breakdown better than I do. I think you should contact him.”

Tala rolled her eyes, but turned around and experimentally activated her long range comms, ::Breakdown! Where are you, we’ve been trapped here for hooours!::

::Thank Primus, I’ve been trying to comm you for ages,:: Breakdown replied, ::I ran into a couple Autobots and uh… it’s a long story.::

::Do you have the thingy we were sent to get?::

::Nah, but I’ve got something I’m pretty sure Megatron will be happy with.::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, lots to talk about, so little time. OKAY sSO-  
> This fic has been bumped up to 3 chapters bcs I want to add a few more scenes before finishing it and iDK? it just kinda happened, words.  
> Dirty jokes - gotta earn that teen rating somehow. Also, Tala is pretty inappropriate and she... probs wasnt expecting an honest response.  
> Backstories: Unlocked. I'm making parallels here, I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I am. Tala and Alex are sort of the MAJOR opposite characters but I wanted to show that they aren't as different as they might think.  
> Alex coming out: I honestly considered Alex never telling anybody he's trans, but I felt it was a sort of... unfair representation? but I also wanted him to TELL that person he's trans, rather than someone walking in on him changing and WHOOPS outed against his will! Alex will probs tell the Cons he's trans at some point, but honestly my headcanon is cybertronian gender is pretty much 'eh whatever' and the trans allegory is much more accepted so I cant really see any of them caring much.  
> Also: Tala isn't straight either! She's more heavily coded and easier to pick up on that Alex (mostly bcs she's appeared slightly more, bcs all the Knockout/Breakdown centric episodes were REALLY close together and I'm mostly gonna go in chronological order to stop me contradicting myself - im not gonna do EVERY episode, and obviously some stuff is gonna need major reworks since Shockwave is here from S1, but im enjoying it so far).  
> Also!! I love that Alex forgot they were in a cave-in, my sweet, autistic, laser-focused boy.  
> I know the episode the time that passed was like - 20 minutes? half an hour? (its late, im a lil scatterbrained rn) but I bumped it up to like 2 and a half or 3 hours, give the kids so time to bond


	3. Darker Than Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap-up chapter. Tala complains. Alex and Max have a talk. A mysterious young woman makes an appearance.

While Megatron was happy to have Airachnid back in his ranks, Tala and Alex were not.

“She tried to kill us!” Tala shouted, angrily pacing back and forth in the medbay, “She tried to kill Breakdown! What the hell do you have to do to get kicked out of this place?!”

“Be boring, apparently,” Knockout muttered, “Look, there is nothing we can do. Just… stay out of her way, I doubt she has any interest in humans.”

“I don’t know about that,” Alex said, “I don’t like the way she looks at us. It’s… freaky.”

“She’s freaky! And horrible!” Tala responded. Knockout just rolled his optics.

The group was distracted by the sound of the medbay doors swooshing open, Starscream sauntering in and standing next to where Alex sat on a vacant medberth. “Lord Megatron made it very clear: you are currently considered Decepticons and thus any attack against one of you is an attack against us.”

Knockout’s optic twitched slightly, “Have you been listening in again?”

“Perhaps.” The SIC answered, “My human was in here and he could’ve been in danger. I had every right to listen in.”

“I don’t even know how you keep doing that.” Knockout muttered.

“Ah yes, the horrible dangers of the medbay,” Tala drawled sarcastically, “I’ve been in here almost every day since I joined the Decepticons - nothin’ bad has ever happened to me.”

Starscream rolled his optics, “Anyways, Airachnid won’t hurt any of you. If there’s one mech she’s scared of, it’s Soundwave, and he wouldn’t take kindly to her harming any of you.”

“Why?” Tala asked, confused.

Knockout shrugged, giving a leisurely smile, “Soundwave loves kids.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once everything on the Nemesis calmed down, it was suggested that the humans should return to their homes. They had a long, stressful day and since Airachnid had returned, they theorized the attacks from the Autobots would be even tougher now.

Tala and Daisy left first, Daisy fussing over Tala despite the fact she hadn’t been hurt. They invited Max and Alex to come with them to someplace they could get dinner, Alex refused (he didn’t want the Decepticons to have to make multiple groundbridge trips to send them all home) and Max wanted to stay with Alex.

After they had left, Soundwave put in the bridge coordinates near where Max lived. Alex wasn’t very close, but it was just a train and bus ride away and he didn’t mind.

‘Was it scary?’ Max signed as they stepped out of the cold, mechanical ship and into a dimly lit alleyway.

“Was what scary?” Alex replied as he began walking.

‘The spider. Was she scary?’ Max signed slightly slower, giving Alex enough time to translate it.

“Hm. It was… intense, but I wouldn’t say scary. I’m glad I got to talk through things with Tala.”

‘Me too. She’s loud, it’s easier for me to hear than Daisy. She seems nice too.’

Alex smiled, “She is. How’s Soundwave?”

Max tilted his head slightly, Alex could tell from the little glint in his eye he was smiling, ‘He’s so cool! He’s a really good hacker, he’s going to teach me how to do it too. And Laserbeak is so cute! I wish she didn’t have to stay docked all the time, she’s really fun to talk to, it easier because she’s kinda my age.’

Alex wrapped an arm around Max, pulling him in for a hug, “I’m glad.” He gave Max an excited grin, “You wanna get some post-mission ice cream.”

Max’s eyes lit up as he hugged Alex tighter, “Yes! Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

 

Blair let out a sigh as she shut off the water. The shower was so refreshing after such a stressful day at work. She remained in shower, gently pressing her face against the wall and feeling her wet, dark hair cling to her skin. Eventually the air became cold and she finally decided to try and gather the energy to grab a towel. She pulled a light purple one from the cupboard, wrapping it around her body and she wandered back to her bedroom.

She flopped onto the bed with little concern - her roommate wasn’t going to be back for another few hours so she had time to just laze about without his constant nagging.

She perked up slightly when she remembered she had promised DarkSilk she’d talk to her after work - in the stress of everything the young woman had simply forgot. She pulled her phone from where it was charging by the side of her bed as she logged onto Dark Web. She and DarkSilk (who asked for her to call her ‘A’) had only been chatting a few weeks. The two had initially bonded over both of them being the only two lesbians on the site and became quick friends. Talking to A was the highlight of Blair’s often boring and repetitive days, well, that and taking care of her dear girls Abby and Wednesday - but her girls couldn’t talk back like A could.

 

\- - - **OnyxElixir** began messaging **DarkSilk** at **19:41** \- - -

 **OnyxElixir** : hey a! sorry i didn’t message u before - took a shower lol!

 **DarkSilk** : Maybe this was for the best. Things… didn’t quite go to plan.

 **OnyxElixir** : aww :( what happened?

 **DarkSilk** : Lets just say I ran into a familiar face… and my attempts to get an advantage over her has left me in a more vulnerable position.

 **OnyxElixir** : you’re talking about your ex right? RC?

 **DarkSilk** : Hm. Sort of. I’m sure that I can make something of this though.

 **DarkSilk** : The boat has already been rocked, I simply need to tilt it in my favour.

 **OnyxElixir** : well, you’re looking on the bright side i guess. i hope this works out for you.

 **DarkSilk** : Ahaha, I’m sure it will.

 **DarkSilk** : And that might mean you and I may meet sooner than expected.

 **OnyxElixir** : :oo really?! that sounds rad!

 **DarkSilk** : Well. Who knows.

 **DarkSilk** : But I do really want to meet you in the real world one day.

Blair’s face flushed at the comment. A rarely mentioned meeting up IRL but knowing that she liked her well… it was a little flattering. Her fingers shook slightly and she began writing out a response only to delete it, all the anxieties bubbling up in her mind telling her she shouldn’t say that or be too emotional. Eventually she decided to bite the bullet and go for it.

 **OnyxElixir** : thank you so much! im excited to meet you too!

 **DarkSilk** : :)

 **DarkSilk** : Did I do that correctly?

 **OnyxElixir** : haha, yeah!

 

Blair’s little moment of happiness was ruined by the sound of the door opening. She quickly sent A a message explaining that her roommate had come back and she had to go, and then rushed to put on some clothes so she was decent before he walked into their shared bedroom.

The brown haired boy, a few years younger than Blair poked his head in the room before strolling in and laying on the bed across from hers. He closed his eyes for a few moments, taking the time to relax, before he reached under his bed and pulled out the assignment due tomorrow.

Blair flicked her hair back and began to brush it, “You’re home late.”

He snorted, “I had stuff to do. Sorry I don’t spend all my free time here.” He took his eyes off his work to give Blair a quick glance, “I thought you liked it better when I’m __not__ here?”

“I do. It’s just you’ve been acting weird recently. And you’re out all the time.” She leaned forward, grinning, “Don’t tell me you’ve joined a gang or something?”

Alex flushed, refusing to look her in the eye, “Is it that unreasonable for me to have friends?”

“If you have friends why don’t you bring them here, then?”

“Because! They’re younger than me. Also, you’re not my mother. I don’t have to tell you anything.” He responded.

“Whatever.” Blair muttered. Rolling over so she faced towards the window.

She heard him sigh from across the room and stand up, “I’m going to get some food, do you want anything?”

It was hard for her to ignore him when he offered to go get food, “Get pizza. There’s money on the side.”

“Cool. Thanks, Blair.”

“No problem, Alex!” She replied as he headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))) WELL that took quite a while. Im sorry but college has been on crunch time recently and ive been too busy or anxious to write, but somewhere in that i managed to complete the last chapter, hooray!  
> so, blair. my sweet goth girl blair. poor girl has no idea what shes gotten herself into. i rlly wanted to introduce blair in this fic but i felt it would be too.... short for its own chapter so some angry tala and some brotherly alex was needed.   
> (also if anyone is confused: alex the roommate is the same alex. coincidences!)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is split into two chapters bcs a) I've had writers block for weeks now and its slowly starting to kill me and B) all the Deceptikids stuff was one shots and I felt like changing it up a lil


End file.
